Found
by Rei Ryou
Summary: Sequal to A Lost Puppy- Kiba comes back and bumps into our favorite fox but he brings a friend along...will it matter, and what about Gaara? Yaoi and drama
1. Found:The Puppy

**Found**

**A/N: **This Fic takes place one school year after Kiba ran away, which means that it is now summer break and Naruto has more free time than ever.

**Prologue:**

Kiba decided that I was finally time for him to return to Kohnaha. He jumped up from the forest floor and sighed looking off into the sky. "To think I could stay this close yet feel like I moved across an ocean."

Then a voice came from seemingly nowhere. "You talking to yourself again"

"AHH…Gods Shino I thought I asked you to stop doing that"

"It's not my fault that you're so easy to sneak up on"

"Whatever lets go."

Kiba pulled on a light jacket that resembled the puffy one he left behind, this one being thinner than the other. The dark haired boy started to walk slowly toward the village before a hopeful smile spread across his face and he broke into a dash. He pulled his mysterious friend along.

After about a couple hours of running he finally mad it to the edge of the forest. The semi exhausted boy wiped the sweat from his forehead and dragged his friend in the direction of his sister's house.

Kiba knocked on the door and in seconds his sister was suffocating him. "Good…to see…you...too…sis."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just happy to know you're back. Uhh…Kiba, who's he.

"…" Shino looked directly toward Hana.

"Oh that's Shino. He doesn't talk very much. I met him in the forest."

"And he's your…"

"Friend, Hana. He's my friend."

"Anyway so do you need something little bro?"

"Na. Just wanted to see a familiar face before I go running around the city."

"Oh well hope you have fun today…a few friends of mine are out today"

"Thanks sis, I will."

Hana gave a weird smile and the boys went on there way. Since They need a house The looked for an apartment first. The found a nice two bedroom one a few blocks from a the Raman shop.

They put away their few things quickly and Kiba dragged them away in the opposite direction of the smell of beef Raman. I was bring back memories he wasn't ready for.

In his haste he bumped into two figures, and pulled Shino down with them. Kiba picked up his head and he was staring into perfectly blue eyes. _No not yet!_

Then the blonde on the ground yelled "KIBA" and threw his arms around the others neck.

**A/N:**

Well here is my second fic. Hope you like it. Please review they help me write faster. Also if there is anything special you want to happen n this fic please tell me and I'll try to work it in. I love you guys **^_^**


	2. Found: A Reason

**Found**

**A Reason:**

Naruto continued to hug the life out of Kiba as Shino and Gaara stood in sync. Then Gaara grabbed the overly excited boy by the collar and pulled him up.

"Let's give him a chance to speak before you crush his lungs." Naruto stretched out his arms and frantically reached for Kiba. "So how have you been, anyway?"

"Huh, oh well…" Naruto looks behind Kiba for a moment and spots Shino. Anger quickly consumed the boy.

"KIBA WHO IS THAT?"

"Oh…that's just my new friend Shino."

"Friend?"

"Yes Naru-kun, just friend."

Naruto was embarrassed by how angry he got over nothing. Truth be told, Kiba thought it was cute that he still cared so much. Naruto tore himself from Gaara's grasp and continued to assault his friend with hugs. Gaara and Shino both stared with blank emotion less faces.

"Wait, wait. Don't make your Gaara upset. I think he'd be a little angry if he saw his boyfriend hanging off me like that."

"Oh…Gaara. We're not…he's not…how'd you gu…"

"Naru, that's the whole reason I left remember. You and Gaara love each other."

"Kiba listen, I tried to tell you the day you left, I loved Gaara in the past and I love him now, but as a friend. He took care of me while you were gone. I'm trying to say that you're the one I love."

"That's actually true." Gaara finally spoke up. "The day after you left he was a wreck. He didn't push me away but I couldn't have his heart."

"Oh…well I guess I feel stupid. Maybe I should apologize…" Kiba was cut off when Naruto quickly stole a kiss.

"Just promise you won't leave again."

"Trust me. I couldn't bare to leave you again." The two boys stared into each others eyes and seemed to look into each others soul.

"Well while you two find a bed and remember your love, I'm gonna go home now. Hey quiet boy, I'm sure you don't want to stay and watch them."

"…"

The redhead walked away and Shino quietly followed. The other two didn't even notice.

Hours later Naruto was asleep on the floor of Kiba's apartment. Kiba's arm was sill on the couch that they had fallen from, both exhausted from a day of pure excitement. The two had played pranks on dozens of villagers and had been running away from the authorities.

Kiba's eyes opened halfway and he noticed that his head was on Naruto's exposed stomach. He looked over the lightly tanned skin and wanted to taste every inch of the blonde fox's body. Kiba shook the thoughts out of his head and got back up to the couch.

As he watched his love sleeping peacefully on the carpeted floor he thought about his time away.

He remembered when he met Shino surrounded by swarms of bugs and yet he was unharmed. "Boy does love his bugs."

"…" Naruto slowly sits up and wipes his eyes, yawning loudly.

"Hey there sleepy."

"…Kiba I just remembered that you haven't seen Akamaru yet."

"…" Kiba then jumped to his feet. "THAT'S RIGHT. WHERE IS HE?"

"Hehe…don't worry. Just open that window"

"Okay but I really need to go see Akamaru."

"He's coming here." Naruto smiled and then pulled a thin steel flute from his pocket. He began to play an odd tune. "Now we wait."

"For how lo…" A white blur flew through Kiba's window and pinned him to the ground.

"Haha. Cut it out boy. I missed you too." "BARK BARK"

"I taught him a few tricks, you can tell."

"Hehe. Stop. I knew I was…haha…right to leave him with you." "ARF BARK BARK."

The boys and dog decided to play in the house for a while. When they were done, it looked like a couple of tornadoes went through it.

"Alright come on you two. Lets go check up on Gaara and your friend."

"They're at Gaara's, right?" "Arf"

"Oh…Kiba's friend Shino's there too."

"You can understand him now."

"Yep. Didn't take me too long either. Lets go."

The three of them raced through Kohnaha trying to see who could make it to Gaara first. To no ones surprise Kiba won. He flung open the door to find a naked Gaara laying on his naked friend.

Both boys were surprised and embarrassed though no one could tell by looking at them. Kiba slammed the door and blocked it from the other two. After a few minutes the door was opened from the inside and the two boys stepped out. Neither one displayed readable emotion.

Kiba decided that they should all go to a movie and no one disagreed. So they all walked to the theater, Gaara and Shino a few steps behind. Hand in hand.

**A/N:**

So here is another chapter. I really hope you like it. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** I work faster when I have motivation. Oh and just so you know all my stories will be related to one another. Remember to review.


	3. Found:A moment

**Found**

**A Moment:**

The boys made it to the theater and went inside, leaving Akamaru to roam the city as he pleased. They looked around the dark room and from what they could tell they were the only ones there.

Kiba and Naruto decided to sit near the middle of the large empty room. Shino dropped Gaara's hand and moved to sit as far away from the other two. Gaara seemed torn between following Naruto or following Shino. After a few moments he went after the silent boy.

Kiba stared up as the previews to a horror movie played up on the screen. His hand found its way over the arm rest and took hold of Naruto's hand. Naruto looked over toward his lover and smiled. _Nothing could ever get me to stop loving Kiba. Nothing. _

"Naruto?"

The blonde snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"Quit staring at me. You're missing the movie."

Naruto face turned completely red and he quickly turned away.

"Why are you blushing? You know I love you." Kiba leaned over and kissed Naruto lightly on the cheek. The blue eyed boy turned his gaze to the screen and whispered to himself "I know you do, but that didn't keep you from leaving last time.

The movie continued and the boys watched a vampire fight for the human he loved. The images on the screen made Kiba feel guilty for just letting Naruto go the first time. He hated that he had to leave but he thought it was the best thing for the both of them.

If Naruto never really had a chance to be with Gaara then he would always wonder…at least that's what Kiba thought. As the movie went on Kiba felt worse and worse as he watched the immortal creature do all he could to be with the one he loved. He was grateful when the movie was over.

Kiba put on a fake smile as him and Naruto walked out of the theater but the blonde saw right through him. Before Naruto could speak both boys were shocked as Gaara and Shino stepped out into the light. Gaara had on Shino's pants and Shino had on Gaara's. Neither boy noticed until the faces of their two friends told them something was wrong.

Shino looked at Gaara and his face turned as red as a stop sign when he realized what happened. Gaara just sighed then took him by the hand and started dragging him away.

"Guess we'll be back later, and obviously you shouldn't wait up." Then the two were gone.

"Uhh…Naru, you saw that too right?"

"Yeah, but at least he's not after me anymore." Naruto giggled a little and Kiba showed how he really felt.

"I knew you were upset about something. Tell me, now."

"It's nothing."

"It's something. I know you're upset, you're too quiet."

"It's just…I…I feel guilty."

Naruto was a little confused at this point. "About what? You haven't done anything to feel guilty about."

Kiba still felt like the worst person in the world but he didn't want to worry his lover. "You're right. It was a stupid thing for me to say. I'm just glad you're here." And he smiled a true smile.

"Uhh…Ok, I guess." _That was weird. One minute he looks like he just killed his best friend and now he's smiling. I guess I should let it go._

"Anything else you wanna do today?"

"Not really can we just go home. I'm starving."

"Let me guess, ramen?"

"You know me so well. Come on while it's still open."

Then Naruto ran off in the direction of the light smell of beef ramen. Kiba ran after him, barley keeping up with the boy. For some reason he ran faster when he was hungry.

About an hour later Naruto had finished his twelfth bowl of ramen when Kiba finished his second.

"I still don't know where you put it all. I'm stuffed."

"He he…light weight." Kiba lightly tapped Naruto on his head.

"It's getting dark, I think we should go."

Both boys were silent on the short walk back to the apartment. Kiba pulled off his shirt as he walked through the front door.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. Care to join me?"

"Just get naked and get the water started."

Kiba ran into the bathroom and started up the shower. He stripped and then walked into the warmth. Then a completely nude Naruto stepped into the streams of water. The water cascaded off the boys as they got closer together. Naruto's lips suddenly came into contact with Kiba's. The dark haired boy gasped and Naruto quickly slid his tongue into Kiba's mouth.

He loved the way Kiba's lips tasted. Like sweet berries and just a bit of cream. Naruto pulled Kiba out of the shower and lowered the boy onto the floor. Their lips parted and Naruto looked down at the beautiful sight that was Kiba Inuzuka.

The light above them made the water on their bodies glitter with every movement. Naruto moved on to Kiba's neck and began to lightly lick at his jaw line. Kiba's arousal was pressing into Naruto's own. Their hips began to grind together and soon both boys were moaning.

Kiba felt the pleasure and he physically reacted but his mind was occupied. He stopped Naruto's movements and sat up in front of the boy he loved.

"Is something wrong?" Tears began to fall from Kiba's eyes but the steam from the shower hid them well.

"Kiba, what did I do."

"…nothing."

"Then why did you stop me?"

"Why did you get so excited when I came back?"

"Because I love you and I missed you."

"I left just like Gaara but you love me still. Why?" More tears came and the steam couldn't obscure them all. Naruto moved closer and wiped the tears away.

"Because when you left you really didn't leave me. You left a part of yourself with me and that's how I knew you would eventually come back."

"I…I didn't plan on coming back for you." Naruto stood up with an expression of pure shock on his face.

"When I came back I expected you and Gaara to be perfectly happy together. I thought you'd be over me."

"You…"

"I feel like I've been lying to you the whole time I've been back."

"You…"

"Now you probably hate me. I made you feel terrible and now I tell you this. I can't fix what I did but I'll try to help you find someone who deserves to be with you."

Naruto pulled Kiba up by his hair and kissed him roughly.

"You idiot. I love you no matter what you do. If you didn't deserve me then we wouldn't be together. Now stop whining and stop acting like I'm a god you have to worship."

"What?"

"I'm just you're boyfriend and nothing you did or said can make me hate you…I love you and I always will."

"…I love you too."

"Duh"

Naruto kissed Kiba once more and they stared into each others eyes. Kiba wrapped his arms around Naruto and the stood in understanding bliss until the phone rang.

**A/N:**

Yay another chapter. I know you guys were expecting sex but I felt that wouldn't fit the sad aspect of the story. See happy then sad then happy. **Please Review** I seriously can't write without them.


	4. Found: A Problem

**Found**

**A True Love**

Naruto smiled and lightly pushed Kiba away. Kiba quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and ran to the phone. He looked down and sighed when he read the name 'Sabaku' on the caller ID.

"Hello Gaara. Hope this is important." Kiba did not hide the fact that he was annoyed.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever you and Naru-kun were doing but we need to speak to you and Naruto."

"What about and who is we?"

"I guess its cause…" Gaara started to growl a little. Obviously he didn't want to finish his sentence.

"Uhh…Gaara is something wrong?"

"I need…relationship advice. Shino's not exactly happy."

"K. I guess we could talk to you guys later but we're not experts."

"Well I know that, but your relationship with Naruto seems like something I want."

"Ok we'll be there in an hour but no promises."

"Whatever, tell Naru-kun I said hi." Then Kiba herd a click.

"Goodbye to you too."

As Kiba placed the phone down on the coffee table Naruto walked in to the room shaking little droplets of water from his hair.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Oh, it was just Gaara."

"What'd he want?"

"Help." Kiba smiled knowing that his cute little blonde would be confused.

"Gaara, asked for help. With what?"

"You'll see when we go over to his house later. But for now…" Kiba moved closer to his blonde lover and began kissing his neck sweetly. Naruto giggled but resisted Kiba's seduction.

"Not now Kiba. We just got out of the shower."

"Well I guess I can't make you dirty all over again…but what about this?" Kiba lowered his hands too the rock hard bulge in Naruto's pants.

"…"

"How about this?" He pushed Naruto onto the couch and slowly unzipped the jeans Naruto had recently put on.

Naruto's erection sprang from the opening and Kiba wasted no time. In an instant he had Naruto moaning and trusting into his hands. He lowered his head and licked up the shaft slowly and made Naruto shiver in delight.

"God…Kiba, more." Kiba took the head into his mouth and moved up and down slowly, still pumping with his hand. He made every inch of Naruto's body pulse with pleasure.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"God what's taking them so long?"

"Waiting for you're true lov e to arrive?" Shino's voice was an angry whisper.

"No its not that it's-" a door slamed cutting off his sentence.

Shino was in no mood to be around Gaara much less talk to him. Shino had every right to be mad at Gaara after all. _First he says all he wants is sex, then he wants to be my boy friend, then he he...i don't even want to think about it._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiba licked away the sticky fluid that coverd his hand and smiled. He threw a shirt to Naruto and they both dressed themselves quickly.

"Looks like we're a little late but i don't think they'll mind. On the way there Kiba explained the short conversation he had with Gaara on the phone.

"So he wants our advice? But we don't exactly have the best relation ship. I mean we just got back together."

"I know, I know, but he wants us to help so we should at least try."

The boys arrived at Gaara's ten minutes late and the heard a noise like gass shattering. Kiba opened the door and saw gaara walking out of the bed room with cuts on his shoulder.

"At least you two are here now. Kiba could you try to get Shino out of the bed room."

"K, i'll try." with that kiba left.

"Naruto we need to talk. I uh..."

"Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"It is I may have called Shino by another man's name."

"WHAT? WHO?"

"Um...you. Please don't be mad it was an accident and i do love you but not like i used too, and im so sorry, and..."

"Gaara its okay, breath."

"Really...your ok with it."

"Of course but i need to know exactly what happened.

**A/N:**

**Sorry bout the late update i was in the hospital for a while. Hope you review cause i cant write without em. ^_^**


End file.
